Digital Despair
by DigiConjurer
Summary: They find themselves back there now, more questions than answers. Like, why are there cute little creatures following them around!
1. Hated by Many, Loved by Few

Digital Despair

Chapter 1

Love, Hatred and Despair pt. 1 (ab)normal school days

Hated by Many, Loved by Few

Disclaimer: I don't own either digimon or Dangan Ronpa

You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain- user comment on youtube

Junko Enoshima opened her eyes. She was definitely not in her room anymore. For some reason, the Super High School Level Fashionista had decided to take a slumber in a desk. She got out of the desk and looked around. It was a traditional classroom, the only things out of place was the yellow security camera and the windows boarded up with large metal plates and cartoonishly-sized bolts. She quickly dusted her top and tie off and straightened out her large pink ponytails and her skirt.

"Hello Junko!" A voice exclaimed, causing Junko to look all around the room.

"I must be hearing things." Junko thought as she headed towards the door.

"Wait for me!" The Voice exclaimed as Junko looked down. Standing right beside her, was some weird blue humanoid lizard thing. It stood about two feet tall with mostly blue skin. White skin covered his snout and belly. It's head was large and rou-

"Stop doing that! You're squeching me!" The Creature shouted. While The Author was giving a character description, Junko had grabbed the creature and started to squeeze it.

"Sorry." Junko answered as she released her grip on the creature. The creature's head was large and roughly sphere, with two weird conical appendages attached to the back of the head probably acting as ears. For a nose, a small white horn. It's short fingers had a short white claw, five of them per a hand. For feet, three toes each with a stout claw. A conical tail came out of its back. Between its large pink eyes, was a golden V symbol.

"Junko, I'm Veemon!" Veemon shouted as Junko looked at him.

**Veemon**

**Rookie, Vaccine**

**Veemon: I'm Veemon, Junko's digimon partner! Hopefully, the rumors about her making people commit extreme mass acts of genocide and murder aren't true...**

"What rumors?" Junko questioned as the two of them walked out.

"Supposedly, you started a revolution that led to mass murder and genocide across the whole world." Veemon explained as Junko looked at him.

"Why would I do that?" Junko accused as she stared at Veemon."I enjoy my job, I have an adopted sister, and now I have you!"

"Interesting, she denies it all and has no interest in the whole mass murder and genocide thing." Veemon thought as he watched his human partner. They headed down the hallway, looking for anyone or anything that can explain this to them.

"Get away from me, you Undead Despair Bitch." A different voice warned as Junko turned. Standing right in front of her, was Kyoko Kiriguri, Super High School Level Detective. A purple school uniform with a white undershirt and red tie adorned her. She wore a short purple skirt and purple knee-high high heel boots.

"Uh, I have no clue what you're talking about..." Junko responded as she watched Kyoko. Beside Kyoko, was some weird girl in a bra, panties,a belt and long pinkish purple boots. In her purple hair, was a matching headband. A pair of large fairy wings hung from her back. The weirdest thing about her was the white blindfold that covered her eyes.

"Ooh, a Kazemon!" Veemon exclaimed as Kazemon laughed.

**Kazemon**

**Hybrid, Variable**

**Kyoko: Junko, compared to your Pathetic Veemon, Kazemon is a powerhouse that can make sure you stay dead.**

"Veemon, you truly got the really extremely short end of the stick!" Kazemon taunted as Veemon glared.

"Veemon, let it be." Junko explained as she motioned for Veemon to follow.

"But those two were tarnishing your honor!" Veemon shouted as they walked.

"Then we'll just have to ignore those two." Junko added as Veemon watched her. He heard so many stories about her doing so many deeds of despair in order to destroy the world. And yet, she was the total opposite of that.

"Junko, why do people claim that you have done so many evil things to the people of earth?" Veemon asked as Junko stopped.

"I wish I knew. Everything up to this point has made no sense." Junko answered as they exited the hallway and into a room leading to an another hallway and a few other classrooms.

"Sis, is that you?" A new voice shouted as Junko stood. Her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Mukuro was dressed simply, brown school top and matching skirt. This outfit was extremely contrasted by Mukuro's purple eyes and jet black hair.

"It's me, Mukuro." Junko answered as Veemon watched the two of them.

"Do you remember January 4 2009, Sis?" Mukuro Ikusaba, Super High School Level Soldier asked as Junko looked at her.

"Yes, Mukuro." Junko answered as she looked at her sister's face.

_She and her sister had been playing a game. It was probably "fashion runway", where both she and Mukuro would pretend to dress up and would walk down the sidewalk in their pretend clothes. That day, Mukuro had wanted to play "war" instead, so they had flipped a coin on it. Just as they were about to start playing, some older girl in a violet lolita dress and high heels approached them. She asked as if she could join them, both sisters refused. It was only after the older girl had agreed to give Junko a weird oval-shaped device that was mostly violet but half of it was colored silver. After the game, the girl said goodbye and mentioned something about finding her._

"Do you still have that object she gave us?" Mukuro questioned as Junko rifled through her pockets. After a few minutes, she pulled out a violet and silver D-3.

"Where did the devil girl get that?!" A voice accused as a weird woman walked out. She was dressed all in green. Her left foot had a combat boot adorning it, while on the right was a green high heel boot. She was fitted with heavy green woodland camo over her whole body. Her left arm was covered with a long green glove while her right arm was bare. Her head covered by one of those army helmets with the visor down.

"WarAngewomon, my sister is not a devil girl!" Mukuro explained as Junko watched them.

**WarAngewomon**

**Ultimate, Data**

**Mukuro: WarAngewomon is some mercenary angel thing that want's to work with me for whatever reason she has. She has also decided that I am her subordinate.**

"Why does everybody hate me, sis?" Junko accused as Mukuro looked at her.

"Everyone has been claiming you have ordered many people to commit mass acts of genocide and murder for the sake of despair, Junko." Mukuro explained as WarAngewomon laughed.

"That is the truth, Mukuro." WarAngewomon exclaimed as Veemon looked at her."By denying it, you're only making yourself weaker."

"She is my sister! Can I not give her some slight doubt?!" Mukuro accused as WarAngewomon looked at her.

"You're a soldier! You do not question orders!" WarAngewomon ordered as Mukuro looked at Junko.

"I'm sorry about this, sis." Mukuro explained as Junko and Veemon headed off. Junko watched Veemon walk. For some reason, the lizard creature had decided to attempt to emulate her walk, but failed miserably.

"I just can't do it, Junko." Veemon whimpered as Junko looked at him.

"Yes you can!" Junko exclaimed as she got down on her knees."All you have to do is put one foot in front of the other and sway your hips at the same time!"

"That's all I have to do?" Veemon remarked and Junko nodded. They continued on, with Veemon starting to get the hang of it.

"Veemon, are you male or female?" Junko asked as Veemon looked at her.

"Female." Veemon answered as Junko looked at her.

"We need to give you a makeover! You look too much like a boy!" Junko answered as they stopped and she pulled out some make-up from her purse and got down on her knees. Veemon grimaced. She did not understand what her human partner was attempting to do to her. She quickly backed towards the wall, only for Junko to grab her. She promptly applied all sorts of make-up upon her.

"I look... hideous." Veemon whispered as they continued on.

"Welcome back from hell, Junko." A voice remarked as Junko turned. Standing against the wall, was a teenage boy. He had black hair, gelled down to make it look like soft serve ice cream. He was dressed in a black trenchcoat with white t-shirt, black pants and matching boots. His left hand was all bandaged up and a purple scarf hanged around his neck. The only weird to note was his right red eye and his grey left eye.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Gundam Tanaka, Super High School Level Animal Breeder." Gundam explained as a figure approached them.

"You walk too fast, Gundam!" The figure responded as Junko and Veemon looked at her. It was a girl, dressed in a black dress and red sandals with purple hair. Hanging on the right side of the dress, was a bloody cross.

"And who are you? Veemon questioned as the girl looked at her.

"I'm Anarchy the ChaosScorceressmon." Anarchy explained as Junko looked at her.

**ChaosScorceressmon**

**Unknown, unknown**

**Author: I believe we've had this conversation before, so I will not repeat myself. The only difference being, ChaoScorceressmon dabbles in the more "unholy" arts.**

"Well that was useless." Gundam whispered as his gaze turned towards Junko."No matter what those idiots say, I still believe you are good in your heart." She and her partner continued to walk, his words still heavy in there minds.

"This place is mad." Junko whispered as four hamsters ran up to her. She then turned around and looked back at Gundam.

"Get used to it." Gundam answered as he looked at Junko."That's the way things work around here."

"Thanks, I guess." Junko added as she and Veemon walked away. Questions were forming in her mind. Why were people accusing her of doing bad things? Why had that girl traded that pink and grey device in exchange to play their game? Why was she here now? Finally, who was behind it all? As she was pondering these questions, she bumped into somebody.

"Watch...where...you're...going..." The Person responded as Junko looked at her. She was dressed in a purple sailor fuku outfit and brown shoes. The only thing of absolute note was her two long purple braids and her glasses."Oh...it's ...you. I... should... just... sneeze... and... get... it... over... with." She promptly pulled out a tissue and blew. What followed next, you should probably already know.

"Oh, hello mastermind!" The Girl greeted, scissors in hand and tongue hanging out of mouth."Genocider Syo here!"

"Great, a person with multiple personalities." Junko thought, taking a quick step back. A few seconds later, a black cat creature strolled up to them. It's front paws were bare, with a red scar on each. It stood on it's back paws and it's ears had weird purple tufts. It's tail was black and purple and it probably stood about the same height as Veemon.

**BlackGatomon**

**Champion, Virus**

**Syo: For some reason, this creature of unluckiness has decided to join me. Maybe it will help in my killing activities...**

"Okay then." Junko whispered as the two of them continued on.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you!" Syo shouted and ran up to Junko.

"What do you want now?!" Junko responded as Syo laughed.

"You're going to die, for the sake of us all." Genocider shouted as she flung her arms forward.

"Oh crud." Junko thought as she held the device near her heart. As the scissors hit the device, time stood still and the room shook. From the device, an egg appeared right in front of her. The egg was heart shaped, with a dull pink glow. On it, was a grey moon symbol.

"How?!" Syo responded as Veemon looked at her.

'You should know what to do.'

"Digi-Armor:Despair activate!" Junko exclaimed as Veemon glowed.

**Veemon armor digivolve too... Draoniamon!**

Veemon glowed with a greyish pink light. Once the glow disappeared, in his place was a hot pink dragoness creature. In it's hands, was a pair of longswords. It's feet were adorned with pink high heels and arms was covered with pink opera gloves. The creature's chest was adorned with a greyish pink chestplate that had a little extra space in the upper half.

**Draoniamon**

**Armor, Despair**

**Junko: This is Veemon's current form. She is a powerful warrior that can easily take on evil serial killers!**

"BlackGatomon, pummel them." Syo ordered as BlackGatomon nodded.

**Dark Lightning Kick!**

The cat creature jumped and kicked at Draoniamon multiple times.

"Is that really the best you got?" Draoniamon responded as she whacked BlackGatomon with her longswords.

"No, I'll show you..." Syo mumbled as Junko grabbed her.

"Seezie time!" Junko answered as she grabbed Syo's left pigtail and shook it across her face. She promptly sneezed and reverted back.

"Are you alright, Syo?" BlackGatomon questioned as the girl looked at her and cowered.

"Get... away... from... me..., you... evil... creature!" The Girl responded as BlackGatomon facepalmed.

"So you're back to being, Gloomy then?" BlackGatomon questioned as Toko nodded.

"Murder Her!"

"Who said that?" Draoniamon responded as she reverted back to Veemon.

"I did!" The Voice responded as both Gloomy and Junko turned. Standing behind them, was a familiar face. Even from the shadows, one could still make out the white teddy bear with the red scar for an eye...


	2. Complaints & Discoveries

Chapter 2

Love, Hatred and Despair pt. 2 (ab)normal school days

Complaints and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or dangan ronpa.

Belief in yourself. If you don't have that… It doesn't matter how many talents you have, you still won't be able to hold your head high. So it's okay for you to accept yourself, and to hold your head high.- Chiaki Nanami, Super Dangan Ronpa 2

"Who the heck are you?" Junko responded as the bear looked at her.

"Have you even forgotten the name of your greatest creation, Junko?" The Bear remarked as Junko's hands balled-up.

"Do you fucking people expect me to remember everything?" Junko answered as she punched him.

"Possibly." Gloomy responded as she realized something."Gloomy is not my name!"

"That's what BlackGatomon called you just now." Veemon responded as BlackGatomon climbed up onto Gloomy's head.

"Much better." BlackGatomon added as Gloomy grabbed her braids and pulled hard on them.

"Get off of me!" Gloomy said as BlackGatomon looked down at Gloomy's eyes.

Cat Eye Hypnotism!

Gloomy's eyes went pupiless, leaving only the purple part of the eye.

"Much better." BlackGatomon whispered as she pondered her next move."Over the course of the coming days, you will start to get perkier and actually finish a sentence like a proper person."

"Yes Master." Gloomy answered as BlackGatomon ordered her to head off.

"I doubt that is allowed at all." Junko responded as she watched the two of them head off.

"Well, I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma explained as Junko looked at him."Surprisingly, you're the only one who hasn't heard of me!"

"Really?" Junko questioned as Monokuma opened up his right paw. In his paw, was Junko's electroID.

"Yes. Because of this, different rules fools!" Monokuma shouted as Junko activated her electroID.

Rules:

1. In order to leave you must murder a fellow classmate and their digimon.

2. Recommended time for bed is 10 pm.

3. Recommended time to wake up is seven.

4. If somebody is murdered, you and the rest of you mostly untrained people must investigate it!

5. You have two days to investigate a murder, but additional murders will not increase the time limit.

the end of the time limit, there will be a class trial. I will ask for you one by one in order to keep you guessing who's dead.

7. Violence against the Headmaster is encouraged in order to strengthen your digimon partner.

8. One person each day will act as watchman, and will be situated in a secure location where they get to see everything going on in the school.

9. New rules will be added periodically, when needed to in order to address purposeful loopholes.

"You got to be kidding me." Junko shouted as Monokuma laughed.

"You were the original designer of the rules, stupid!" Monokuma answered as Veemon growled.

"It that's true, then I would actually remember coming up with that." Junko explained as she knocked the bear over."In that case, I'll just have to get to the bottom of this mystery."

"Yep." Veemon answered as they continued down the hallway.

"Do you really think he actually would make us murder someone?"

"Possibly Veemon, but we can't know for sure for now." The conversation probably would have continued further, hadn't someone grabbed Junko's boots and started to kiss them.

"Get off of me!" Junko shouted as looked down at her feet. It was a girl, with shiny purple hair and dressed in a pink shirt with a white apron over it along with a very short light blue skirt. Her left arm and right leg were covered in gauze.

"Oh hello mistress!" The Girl greeted as Junko stared. Standing right behind the girl, was a "swan" standing on it feet. It legs were covered with metal and its upper body covered with a silver and gold plate. It had long white wings with gray feathers at the end. Its long neck somehow supported it pterodactyl-like neck and yellow triangular beak. Currently, it was using it left wing to facepalm its head.

"I'm extremely sorry about this, I didn't know she was going to do this." The Swan explained as he stopped facepalming and dragged the girl away from Junko."The girl who was just kissing your boots is Mikan Tsumiki and I'm Swanmon.

**Swanmon**

**Armor, Vaccine**

**Mikan: Swanmon is a bird thingy that since I got here, has been following me for whatever it has for doing so.**

Junko looked down at Mikan, who was getting up off the floor.

"Why were you attempting to worship me?!" She accused as Mikan laughed.

"Because you are the only one who ever cared me!" Mikan answered as Junko froze."Everyone else never wanted a part of me! You were the first and only one! And now, you refuse my gratitude?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Junko shouted as Mikan got up in her face.

"I have released countless plagues, experimented on countless individuals, sliced bodies up all for you!" Mikan declared as Junko watched her."And now, you refuse my plentiful gifts to you?!"

"Definitely time to go." Veemon added as Junko nodded. They both ran past Mikan, who was now declaring an intense details what she did for Junko.

"That was a close call." Junko mumbled as they finally took a few deep breaths.

"I think not, you monstrous demonic bitch of despair." A voice greeted as a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was an older girl, dressed an outfit similar to Mukuro's. Strands of long auburn hair flowed down to her legs. In her right hand, a pencil. In her left, a black notebook. The girl stepped out from the shadows, revealing scars across her whole body.

"Supposedly, I don't exist. And yet, here I am Junko." The girl responded as Junko gave her a confused look."To refresh your pathetic memory, I'm Ryouko Onotashi, Super High School Level Analyst. AKA, The Girl that never existed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Junko responded as Ryouko pulled out a switchblade. "Is that seriously the best you got, Ryouko?"

"You have to wait and see." Ryouko muttered as Junko watched her. It was obvious what was about to happen. Ryouko lunged the switchblade forward, only for Junko to kick the blade out of her hand.

"Datamon, get her!" Ryouko shouted as a robot creature appeared. Its body looked like one of those prize capsules you get in from those "gumball machines" with a brain and two eyes inside. He had long arms consisting of tubes and small hands with weird ring indentations on its finger. It walked on a "tripod" of four short rectangles.

**Datamon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**Veemon: Datamon is what results from a good idea gone wrong. Somewhere, he had an actual use. Said person was promptly shot.**

"That wasn't nice!" Datamon responded as Veemon headbutted him.

"Do you actually expect me to be that way?" Veemon answered."The Veemon refuses to be nice."

"You win this time, Junko." Ryouko whispered as she and Datamon walked away. Junko and Veemon continued their walk.

"Veemon, what happened to the egg?" Junko questioned as Veemon looked at her.

"It's a part of me now, for some reason." Veemon answered as they stopped.

"So who's are we going to have to talk to next, Author?" Junko shouted.

"Either Aoi Asahina or Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu." The Author explained as Junko looked up.

"I have no fucking clue who those people even are!" Junko complained as a girl in a black hooded cloak appeared with a baseball bat. The Girl immediately ran in the opposite direction of them for some reason. About a minute later, she came running back and started to pound on Junko's head. "Why are you pounding on my head with a bat?"

"Because you were complaining about something totally meaningless!" The girl responded as Veemon looked at her. "Have you now forgotten your complaint?"

"What do you think!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Do you have any more complaints?"

"No and I'm all right now."

"Excellent, have a nice day!" The girl then teleported away as Junko thought her options over.

"What happens if I choose one?" She shouted.

"You'll talk to the other one later on, of course!" The Author answered as Veemon shook her fist in the air.

"Then the choice won't matter!" Veemon added. Junko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Technically, it does." The Author answered, causing Junko to look at her partner.

"Complaining about this isn't really going to help at the moment, Veemon." Junko answered as a blast of water got her.

"Sorry about that." A voice greeted as a girl ran up to them. She wore spaghetti strap t-shirt and a red jacket over it along with short jean shorts and green sneakers. Her hair was similar to Gundam's, except her hair was brown. Beside her, a dolphin creature that was somehow walking through down a corridor. The upper half of its body was blue, while its lower half was white. It had four blue fins, each one smaller than the last.

"Aoi Asahina." Aoi explained as she noticed Junko, an expression of hatred appearing upon her."Yuta is dead because of you."

"Your brother died due to his own stupidity." Complaints Girl explained as she returned in front of them.

"Why are you back?" Veemon responded as Complaints Girl laughed.

"You don't know about Yuta." Complaints Girl explained as Aoi looked at her."You even complained about it on Dear Internet!"

"I did?" Aoi answered as Complaints Girl sighed.

"In that case..." Complaints Girl then pulled out a piece of paper.

_Character: Aoi Asahina(Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level forgetful Junk Food junkie)__  
><em>_Dear Internet,_

_I had a brother? And... he didn't survive? You would think someone would have told me earlier..._

"I have no rememberance of doing that!" Aoi accused as Complaints Girl started to whack her.

"Why do I always get these people?" Complaints Girl muttered as she finally stopped whacking Aoi and teleported away.

"What were we even talking about?" Aoi questioned as the dolphin creature clapped its front fins.

"How about I introduce myself?" The dolphin creature greeted.

**Dolphinmon**

**Champion, Vaccine**

**Aoi: This marvel of a swimmer is welcome by my side at any time!**

"That was a useless announcement!" Dolphinmon shouted, his gaze focused on Aoi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to talk about you!" Aoi answered as they looked at Junko and Veemon.

"You would think those people would be best buds." Veemon whispered as she looked around. They had to be very cautious. Murder could happen at any moment and people obviously wanted them dead.

"Then make something up then!" Dolphinmon shouted and spewed out some more water.

"Why are you even doing that?" Junko questioned as Dolphinmon looked at her.

"Keeps me hydrated!" Dolphinmon answered as he sprayed Junko and knocked her over. A hollow thud was promptly heard as she hit the ground.

"Veemon, go get the switchblade Ryouko dropped." Junko shouted as Veemon ran off. She started to pull at the carpet, attempting to confirm her suspicions. A few seconds later, Veemon was running back with Ryouko and Datamon following right behind.

"Why did your stupid dragon thing grab my switchblade?" Ryouko accused as Veemon handed it to Junko.

"So I can cut the carpet and see if there is someth-" Junko started only for a young girl with a fairy following behind her. The girl was dressed in white t-shirt with pink something or other on the front of the shirt. Over it, was a black jacket and a black skirt with a short pink outline. Her legs were covered with white leggings with pink stripes. She wore black boots with short pink heels. Her large pink eyes were filled with fear, possibly from running from something. A pink headband with pink devil horns on it laid within her long pink hair.

"A little help here, Big Sister Junko!" The girl shouted as Junko looked at her. The fairy creature was draped in a green dress with matching ballet flats. Her metallic green butterfly wings sparkled as her blue pupiless eyes watched in curiosity. At that moment, Aoi and Dolphinmon left.

"Big Sister Junko?" Kyouko taunted as Junko looked at the girl.

"Who's chasing you?" Junko answered as the girl looked at her.

"Some kids..."The Girl answered as a boy and girl wearing monokuma heads started to approach them. The boy was dressed in a blue vest with a red bowtie and a white t-shirt underneath and tan shorts. The girl had on a similar outfit, with a blue skirt instead of a vest.

"It's nothing I, Fairymon can't stop!" Fairymon shouted as the girl looked at her.

**Fairymon**

**Rookie, Vaccine**

**The Author: Not to be confused at all with Kazemon's name in Japan.**

"Come back, Kotoko." The boy whispered as they started to walk faster."Monaka is always willing to kindly forgive you for betraying her."

"No..." Kotoko mumbled as she cowered on the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Junko shouted and ran towards the boy and girl, switchblade in hand. Kotoko watched her, intently.

"Why are you attempting to protect someone you don't even know?" Ryouko accused as Junko looked at her.

"Because being alive means you're being forgiven for all you've caused." Junko answered as Kotoko got up."No matter what, you always have a second chance."

'Kotoko, your second chance awaits. But are you going to take it?'

"Yes." Kotoko thought as a green egg shaped like a pair of wings appeared. The egg was covered in green and white stripes, with a green symbol that looked like two hands shaking."Digi-Armor: Forgiveness energise!"

**Fairymon armor digivolve too... BalletFairymon!**

In place of Fairymon, was a girl about Kotoko's age. She wore a pink tutu and pink ballet slippers. She still had wings, but they were pink now. In each was a folded metal paper fan.

**BalletFairymon**

**Armor, Despair**

**Kotoko: Balletmon is my protector and my savior, the creature that has set me on this new path. No matter what, Its my choice now. Not Monaka's.**

"Ready to help, Veemon?" Junko shouted as Veemon nodded.

**Veemon armor digivolve too... Draoniamon!**

"Let's do this!" BalletFairymon shouted and started to dance around the children, slashing them with her fans. Draoniamon followed suit delivering a few quick slashes with her longswords.

"Is that truly the best you got for us?" The boy taunted and headbutted Draoniamon multiple times."I expect much more from you people."

"Do you think we should help them?" Datamon questioned as Ryouko shook her head.

"We'll have our chance next chapter, I presume." Ryouko answered as Draoniamon and BalletFairymon fought on.

**Dancing Fairy Slash!**

BalletFairymon danced all around her opponents, periodically slashing them with her fans as Draoniamon slashed with her longswords. After a few minutes, cracks started to appear.

"You win this time, but Monaka will come for all of you soon enough." The girl explained as the two children ran off. The two digimon promptly dedigivolved back to their original forms.

"Time to investigate!" Junko exclaimed as she start to cut a square out of the carpet.

"What are you looking for?" Ryouko asked as Junko looked at her.

"I'm trying to see if there is anything under the carpet." Junko answered as the switchblade made a dull thud.

"I think you found what you're looking for." Kotoko shouted as the three girls looked at the piece of wood.

In order to enter, all members of the group must be part of a team.

"I don't remember the rules mentioning that!" Ryouko shouted as the three of them pulled out there electroID's.

10. For certain areas, you must have your team with you to access it.

11. To create a team, just place three unteamed-up electroID's together.

12. Your team is the same people for the Class trials.

13. More rules will probably be added later.

The three of them looked at each other.

"It's worth a try." Kotoko shouted. The three of them pushed their electroID's together, causing a sound of party poppers to go off.

"Kotoko Utsugi, Junko Enoshima and Ryouko Onotashi are now one group." A monotone voice announced.

"Now can we finally open the hatch?" Junko asked as the three of them looked up.

"Yes." The Author answered."If you had to ask, you really are an idiot, Junko."

"Whatever." Junko added as Ryouko opened up the hatch. Inside, was a large room and the corpse of Makoto Naegi...

39/40 students still alive...


	3. What the Heck

Chapter 3

Love, hatred and Despair pt. 3 (ab)normal school days

What the heck?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa or digimon.

"Those who search for truth must always be vigilant of death and fate."- Unknown

"Is this what I seriously made people do?" Junko complained as Ryouko and Kotoko looked at her.

"Yes, and with the added bonus of an honest straight face!" Ryouko answered as they examined Naegi. Across his body were slashes from a katana and fake gold paint.

"So for some reason, we have two days to figure this out." Kotoko claimed as they looked around the room. The walls and floor were a monotone gray, probably made of metal.

"Originally, it was only a few hours." Ryouko added as she noticed something out of her eye. Down one of the corridors, stood two figures. Both were slowly approaching them."Who the fuck are you people?"

"Well I guess somebody noticed." The three of them just stood. A few minutes later, the figures reached them. The first was a teenage boy, slightly pale for his age. The other, was a teenage girl, her face and hands were covered with white stage paint.

The boy was dressed in a green tee, tan shorts and brown sandals. His nail were short and didn't looked to be chewed on but, he didn't have any muscles at all. His blue eyes flowed with curiosity, yet danger.

"Well, he's immediately off of my dating list." Junko responded as they watched the people. The Girl wore a blue and orange jester outfit with matching jester hat. Her hair was a mix of bubblegum pink and dark purple. Her citrine eyes were filled joy and happiness and her face was filled with a big smile. And yet, fear resonated from the both of them.

"What's wrong?" Kotoko questioned as both the boy and girl looked at her.

"We're trying to figure out what's going on around here." The Boy explained and everybody took a sigh of relief."I'm Miguel Parks, **Super High School Level Fanfic Writer**."

"Jestery, **Super High School Level Prankster**." Jestery greeted as the three other girls partners stepped back.

"Something about her."

"I know."

"You're right."

"Do you have a problem with me!"

"Uh... No, not of all!

"He must be The Author!" A voice shouted and everyone turned. Standing right by the hatch up, was a boy. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a weird red symbol upon it and a green trenchcoat. His green pants had a weird silver chain attached. For some reason, his whitish pink hair was pulled in all sorts of directions.

"No, that would be me." The Author announced and Miguel was released from the boy's grip.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, **Super High School Level Good Luck**." Nagito explained

"Oh, you're that game tester dude!" A second voice announced and everyone turned. Standing beside Nagito was some young boy. The boy had blonde hair and light blue eyes. His body was partially covered in a white toga, showing off a purple tattoo. Around his ankles and wrists were golden bracelets."I'm Lucemon, man."

**Lucemon**

**Mega, hybrid**

**Veemon: I'm not sure who I should be scared of more, Jestery or Lucemon.**

"I heard that!" Jestery responded and punched Veemon.

"Jestery, calm down." Miguel explained and looked at her.

"Fine." Jestery whispered and grabbed Veemon, throwing her against the wall.

"Do you want to die for some petty accusations?"

"No?..."

"Then don't do anything stupid then."

"Jestery!"

"Yes, Ace?"

"Ace? Who are you even talking about?"

"Remnant, that is what you and I are. We must find the others before she ."

"What the fuck are you even talking about?"

"You should figure out soon enough."

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Junko accused as Jestery laughed.

"That's funny coming out of you, Sincerity."

"Seriously what has gotten into her?" Kotoko accused as Jestery turned to her. Her eyes had turned red and emotionless.

"How far are you willing to go to protect your precious Big Sister Junko?"

"As far as it takes."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes."

"Good, because you can't really trust anyone in this shithole of a place."

Jestery's eyes then suddenly changed back to normal.

"Jestery feels all weird."

"But you're back to normal, right?"

"Yep!"

"How about you two help us with the investigation?"

"Sure, I guess."

Ryouko pulled out her notebook and Monokuma jumped down, pushing Nagito and Lucemon away.

"You must leave now!" Monokuma announced and threw Miguel and Jestery back through.

"Hey!" Junko shouted and Monokuma looked at her.

"Because of this, I'm now allowed to throw water balloons at you!"

He then threw the water balloons at them, only for the balloons to fail within inches of their target.

"Wild Monokuma used Water Balloon! The move wasn't that effective..." The Author chimed and something on Monokuma went off.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call!" Monokuma shouted and pulled out a clear plastic cup with some string attached.

"What... the... fuck?" Kotoko responded as both Ryouko and Junko looked at her.

"Indeed." Junko added and watched Monokuma.

"I guess I'll go, mistress." Nagito explained and the two of them walked off.

"Did he just call you mistress?" Ryouko whispered.

"Yep." Junko answered.

"Doesn't that seem weird to you at all?"

"By this point, I have decided this place is totally mad.

"You're probably right." Fairymon remarked as Monokuma's call finally ended.

"Well that clears things up." He announced and jumped up.

"Wonder who was on the other end?" Veemon asked and Junko shook her head.

"Who knows?" Junko answered as a whistle was blown.

"Why are you people messing with the evidence!" A voice shouted, Junko and Veemon turning to see. It was a teenage boy, dressed in a white shirt with white sleeves underneath, white pants and black boots. He had red eyes, black hair and a "I'm-here-to-limit-what you-do-and-make-a-scene-about-it" look.

"We're investigating, not tampering!" Kotoko responded as they watched their latest visitor. Beside the boy, was a giant cheddar colored blob with arms and legs. It was adorned with red boxing gloves, x-shaped patch of hair, black sunglasses and boots with red purple and a star on it.

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, **Super High School Level Public Morals Committee Member and Destroyer of Despair**!"

"Congratulations, here's an award for the longest fucking title in one of these stories." Ryouko announced as the cheddar blob approached Veemon.

"Get down on the ground, soldier!" The Cheddar Blob shouted and Veemon got down on the ground."Give me twenty!"

"Twenty what, exactly?" Veemon questioned, poop promptly dropped on her.

"Nanimon, let me deal with her."

**Nanimon**

**Champion, Virus**

**Junko: Nanimon seems like some nightmare my sister would think up and promptly kick the ass of.**

"You have hurt many people, Junko. Why?"

"You're not talking to the same woman you met back there, Kiyotaka."

"Then where is that girl?"

"I... don't know, Kiyotaka."

"Exactly, and that is why you and your friends need to die in order to prevent the despair."

Nanimon then jumped down and punched Junko, shattering each one of their skulls...

"What, where are we?" Junko thought as she looked around. To her left, Ryouko. To her right, Kotoko. Somehow, they had been transported from the tunnel to the classroom Junko had started in earlier.

"We should be dead!" Ryouko shouted as they looked down at themselves. Somehow, they've survived a punch to the skull.

"Then where's our creatures?" Kotoko questioned and they left the classroom. Outside, their partners were waiting for them.

"Awesome, you're still alive!" Veemon announced as they ran up to their humans.

"But slightly weird." Datamon added as he looked at Ryouko.

"True." Fairymon remarked as a figure approached.

"Can someone explain the meaning of this?!" A voice accused. It a boy, blonde hair and white glasses that covered his blue eyes. He wore blackish green pants and jacket. Underneath the jacket, was a white t-shirt. Beside him, was Gloomy and BlackGatomon.

"By what are you talking about?" Junko questioned and the boy sneered.

"Why does Toko has whatever that thing is on her head?" The Boy accused as the three of them gave him a confused glance.

"First, who are you? Second, we don't even know what the fuck you're even talking about!" Ryouko responded and punched the boy.

"Byakuga Togami, **Super High School Asshole Heir**." Byakuga explained as the girl's digimon partners took a few steps back. Right Beside Toko, was some nude chick with massive boobs.

"This can't be for real."

"What are you even talking about?!"

"That is the Queen of Darkness, Lilithmon." Veemon whispered.

"Then why's she nude?"

"Better Question, why is she nude?"

"Because my former kingdom had very low standard and no dress code." Lilithmon shouted as the other digimon laughed.

**Lilithmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Lilithmon: Do to any smuck being able to enter my kingdom, somebody finally kicked my ass. Now, I'm stuck with this ass.**

"Byakuga, we would like to ask you some questions." Kotoko shouted and Byakuga laughed.

"Who was our lucky moron this time?"

"Some guy."

"Guys, Somebody has been killed!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

"Well that's a major problem."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Fine."

"Question One, where were you when our victim died?"

"Do you even know that answer?"

"No, we weren't given a file and the nurse has gone mad with something or other."

"Well that's a problem. Too bad."

"So your not going to help us at all?"

"Correct."

"Oopsy!"

Byakuga looked down and noticed the mass amount of joke crackling teeth covering him.

"Lilithmon, kick those idiots asses."

"Can I just screw a few of them?"

"Almost the while group is female. And I doubt we're allowed to do that."

"Darn it!"

"You're useless."

Junko looked down at her left hand. Branded on it, was a tear drop with a small circle within it.

"What time is it Byakuga?" Junko questioned, finally noticing the watch on Byakuga's left arm.

"How should I even know? The watch doesn't even tell the the time."

"What it's purpose then?"

"You still haven't answered my original question."

"I don't know why Toko had BlackGatomon on her head!"

"Thank You. See? That wasn't too hard." Byakuga answered and watched Junko."I got the watch from my friend, a dictator that was going to Hope Peak's. It a watch that allows me to deploy a nuclear strike from anywhere I want."

"That sounds overpowered to fucking extremes." Junko responded as Byakuga laughed.

"I know, and it's awesome!" Byakuga announced and walked away.

"Let's get back to the crime scene, girls." Ryouko exclaimed, Junko and Kotoko nodded. They briskly walked back to the hatch, silently. Things just didn't make sense. Minute ago, there skulls were crushed. And yet, here they were still alive. It took them a few minutes to get back to the hatch and into the room underneath it.

"looks like Ishimaru hasn't tampered with the crime scene." Kotoko announced as Junko started to search through Naegi's pocket's.

"By the way, that's Makoto Naegi." A voice explained, popping their head into the hatch and fell in. It was another boy, slightly tanned with brown eyes and brown hair that looked like a spike ball. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a white t-shirt and a greenish black jacket on top of that. He wore a brown wide brown obi and bunched up greenish black pants with yellow string to tighten or loosen it."Everybody except you three knew that."

"And you are?"

"Yasuhiro Hagakure, **Super High School Level Fortune Teller**." Yasuhiro explained and Ryouko scribbled some things down."

"So you predicted this would happen to Makoto, Mr. Fortune Teller?" Kotoko accused and Yasuhiro's gaze turned.

"No, I'm correct only 30% of the time." Yasuhiro answered.

"That's why I'm here!" A voice shouted and felled down into the hatch. It was some weird creature with it's brain sticking out of its head and an octopus-like body and yellow eyes underneath."I add an extra 20% to his readings!"

"Great, it's a Vademon." Fairymon muttered as they looked at the two of them.

**Vademon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**Fairymon: Vademon are the kind of creatures that fall under the "Creator was immediately shot" category. That's mostly because they're liars and they want to suck out peoples brains.**

"Well, that's just great." Junko responded, her hand feeling something metallic. She promptly pulled it out, revealing a sliver necklace with a small gold plate attached. She reached her hand in again, pulling out a slip of paper.

From:VirtualIdolChiu

To:ShslHope

RE: Plea for Help

While normally I wouldn't ask you people for this, we need your help! Mahora has been taken over over by weird people claiming to be spreading despair in order to purge the world. I believe the students of Mahora are willing to put our differences beside us in order to stop this threat upon us!

"VirtualIdolChiu?" Junko thought and showed Ryouko and Kotoko the email.

"Interesting..." Ryouko remarked as a yellow long tailed mouse passed right by and into the "doorway" that Jestery and Miguel had came through minutes before."Once we have access to a computer, we'll email the person." They continued their work on the crime scene...

1:23:54:45 left to investigate

39/40 Students Remain


	4. Truth & Lies

Chapter 4

Love, Hatred and Despair pt. 4 (ab)normal school days

Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Digimon.

I don't force you to do anything! I just simply tell you the rules, and leave you to decide what to do with them.-Monokuma, The Outcasts Dangan Ronpa fic

"Anything useful, Kotoko?" Fairymon questioned as Kotoko pulled out a shard of metal from Naegi's body.

**Truth Bullet "Shard of Metal" Acquired!**

"Truth Bullet?" Junko looked over at Kotoko's gun.

"That's the traditional ammo for these kinds of fics." Ryouko then wrote some things down on her notebook.

**Truth Bullet "Ryouko's Notes" Acquired!**

"What's in the notes?"

"Just an approximate time of death and the theoretical weapon used in the murder." Ryouko showed Junko and Kotoko it's contents and then slammed it shut.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." They pulled themselves out of the hatch and looked around.

"We should probably head to the cafeteria." Ryouko explained.

"What will we do there?"

"Talk to people who knew the victim." Junko only looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

They headed towards the cafeteria, unease in full swing all around them. A few minutes later, they reached the door to cafeteria.

"Crud. It's locked." Junko pulled out her ElectroID and started to type on it.

SHSLFashionista logged on.

SHSLFashionista: Sis, are you there?

SHSLSoldierGirl logged in.

SHSLSoldierGirl: I'm here, Junko. What do you need?

SHSLFashionista: One of your combat knives.

SHSLSoldierGirl: Sounds Good. I'll send you one, so watch out.

SHSLSoldierGirl logged out.

SHSLFashionista logged out.

"Watch out?" A black combat knife flew through the air and into the door. Junko grabbed the knife and jammed it into the lock. A shock came over her.

"Just jiggle the blade, Junko." The voice reminded as Junko opened the door up.

"Who was that voice?" She kicked the door opened, to the shocked gasp of her classmates."For those curious, Makato Naegi is dead. Anyone with info leading to the culprit, come to us." An overcooked burger was thrown at her."Hey!"

"I think I know the fag who did this! It's you!" Junko looked over at the far side of the cafeteria, noticing some corncob-shaped hair.

"Stupid! It's baguette-shaped, not corncob-shaped!" The Voice claimed as Junko approached him. It was a teenage boy, dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with a black jacket over it. He also had a loose black pants with a bulky silver belt. His skin was slightly tan and his grey eyes were filled with rage.

"It's just a character description, not an insult."

"I don't care!" He punched at her, only for Junko to place the knife on his arm.

"Today, I'm running a special service. Anyone who wants to bitch about me gets there arm sliced off with the combat knife I'm holding." The room went silent. Veemon ran over to the kitchen, ignoring her partner's current situation.

"Now, what's your name?"

"Mondo Owada, **Super High School Level Bike Gang Leader**." Beside Mondo, was some demon biker girl. It was dressed similarly to Mondo but wore a blackish purple short skirt instead of pants. She wore matching knee-high heel boots and leather opera gloves. It had purple skin and three yellow eyes, one each in the usual spots and the third on it's forehead.

"Interesting... I'm Bezelewomon."

**Beelzewomon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Mondo: I've finally scored a girlfriend!**

"What?"

"I knew it!" Mondo was immediately knocked out.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. You are what's so interesting."

"Huh?"

"You were so unique, "Junko". What made you become this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have fallen down the path of darkness, Junko. Are you willing to pull yourself back to the light?"

"Yes!"

"You are quick to answer, Junko. Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Stab the person behind you and run to your room. You should be able to figure the rest from there." Junko nodded and turned, noticing Ryouko. She steadied the dagger, and jabbed it into Ryouko's heart. At that same moment, Veemon walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on!" Veemon ran over to Junko, who was pulling the combat knife out Ryouko's heart.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"Why."

"Answers await there supposedly."

"Oh." As they ran down the hallway, Monokuma started to approach them. However, it now wore a big black ribbon.

"Stop!" His request was immediately ignored and was pushed out of the way.

"No time for that!" The two of them then made a sharp left turn and stopped. They had reached a dead end. 10 doors awaited them on each side. Thankfully, each door had two sprite avatars on it. Junko walked down the hallway, scanning all around for her avatar. It was at the end of the hallway, just her luck. She pulled her ElectroID out, and swiped it passed the lock. The door opened, allowing the two of them in. Inside, they were greeted by a humongous room with a red tile line going right down the middle. She walked over to the right and sat down on the bed. It was probably a queen-sized bed covered in bubblegum pink sheets and matching pink pillows with pink ruffles. Veemon on the other hand, was searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"The mini-fridge, of course!"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Didn't you have a bite to eat at the kitchen?"

"Yes, but I'm still hungry!"

"Sounds good... I guess." Beside the bed, was a pink nightstand with a pink desk lamp on top."They seriously went crazy with the amount of pink here."

"Well, you are the SHSL Fashionista after all." She looked over at her partner, who was now gorging out after her recent discovery of the mini fridge.

"Are we sure about that?" Junko felt another shock, something coming over her.

_"Where were you, young lady?" She was a few years old now, standing in front of her mom. She flinched as her mother's stern words came towards her._

_"I was exploring." In her hands, was a small blue slime._

_"Young Lady, how many times have I told you not to mess with my research?" The slime flinched at that moment, scared of it's potential fate._

_"Three times?" Her mother grabbed the slime out of her hands._

_"Fifteen times!" Junko walked away, eyes focused on the ground._

_"Sis, are you all right?" She pulled her head up and looked to the side, noticing Mukuro._

_"No."_

_"Mom caught you?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Have you ever thought of asking about helping her?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm afraid she'll say no."_

_"Never let fear control you, Sis. Always be willing to slay that beast inside of you." Junko turned around and walked away._

_"You're right! Thanks Sis!" She smiled. She would go back, no matter what the answer was..._

"Junko!" Veemon stood in front of her on the bed.

"Yeah?" Junko looked down at her hands, knife still in hand.

"You're all right!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You suddenly blacked out!"

"Huh?" Junko looked over at the nightstand. On the right side, a makeup kit. On the left side, a pair of pink aviator goggles with purplish grey lenses."Who left these there for me?"

"I don't know, Junko." Junko got off of the bed and approached the nightstand. She stared at the two objects for quite some time, her right hand inching towards the makeup kit.

"Never let fear control you, sis. Always be willing to slay that beast inside of you." She slapped her right hand away and grabbed onto the goggles, fitting them on her head. The makeup kit disappeared as Junko turned away.

"How do I look, Veemon?"

You look a little silly, to tell you the truth."

"It's a start." Junko headed into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. The goggles rested slightly above her forehead, which looked slightly silly with her ridiculous strawberry blonde pigtails. She removed the monokuma hairclips, allowing the hair to flow down."A slight improvement." She turned the faucet on and placed the knife on the counter, allowing the water to flow. Dipping her hands in, she slide them across her hair. The Strawberry blonde dye faded away, revealing long dark red hair that went down to her knees. She looked into the mirror, noticing her eyes. She then removed the contacts, revealing matching dark red eyes. The sound of footsteps approaching her then broke the silence.

"It's funny."

"We are two vastly different people and yet, we are the same."

"Huh?"

"We are both looking for the same thing. Answers." She turned around, noticing the shadowy person now in front of her. The person was neither male or female and made of semi-solid smoke.

"You're Ryouko, aren't you?"

"That was a name I came up with on the fly, Junko." It's voice was similar to that used to make people anonymous.

"Then who are you then?"

'You can call me **Super High School Level Impostor**."

"Don't you have an actual name?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out." A notebook then appeared in Junko's hands."Good Luck, Junko. I'm rooting for you."

"Where are you going?"

"Someplace similar to this." He then disappeared, Junko looking all around for any others inside the room.

"What was that all about?" She turned and looked at Veemon.

"I don't know, Veemon." She then noticed a pink dresser on the other side of the bed. She ran over to it and started to grab some clothes from it.

"What are you doing now?"

"Getting a new outfit, of course. I am no longer a fashionista."

"Then what are you now?"

"A Tamer." She finally decided upon pink and purple ribbons in her hair, a white spaghetti-strap tank top, black skirt and gray pumps. She also strung the purple device around her neck. The Door then opened, revealing Kotoko.

"Big Sis Junko, is that you?"

"Yep. What do you got?"

"I found Makoto's ElectroID."

"Lets go and investigate!"

"What have you done with yourself?"

"I'm now a **Super High School Level Tamer**."

"Awesome!" Junko got up from the bed and walked over to the sink, quickly cleaning the combat knife off and headed over to Kotoko. Outside, some teenage girl waited. She wore a blue dress with white puffed sleeves and red ribbon with a sapphire brooch fastened on it. On her left wrist was a white bracelet. She wore dark blue knee-high zip-up stockings and red high heels. She had platinum blonde hair flowing down to her knees with a large black bow. Her light green eyes were filled with impatience.

"Finally."

"Who is this, Kotoko?"

"This is Sonia Nevermind, Junko. I thought we could have her replace Ryouko."

"What? I'm a replacement?"

"Don't think of it that way."

"How am I supposed to think of it?"

"Think of it as being part of a new team."

"Sounds good!" Beside Sonia, was some woman. It was dressed in mostly black armor with the upper stomach area colored pink. It wore black metal gauntlets. and had twelve metal blades attached to it's waist. In it's left hand was a staff with a heart and a black hammer on top.  
>"Who's that?"<p>

"That's QueenChessmon."

**QueenChessmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Sonia: This is what I'll become one day, a queen. Not a digimon, people.**

"Okay then." They approached Makoto's door and Kotoko pulled out his ElectroID, scanning it across the lock.

"Okay then." They approached Makoto's door and Kotoko pulled out his ElectroID, scanning it across the lock. The door opened, revealing Kyoko running around the room, with Kazemon following right behind her.

"Do you want to join my ecological revolution?" Kyoko announced as they just stared.

"What are you talking about, Kyoko?"

"Kyoko? You are mistaken, I am Terra the Faemon."

**Faemon**

**Champion, Virus**

**Fairymon: Unlike Fairymon, Faemon are parasitic and known to corrupt humans. However, it is possible for a Faemon to be born human somehow.**

"Then which one is it then?" Sonia accused.

"I'm going to have to guess, she was born human with a Faemon mother." Fairymon answered as they watched Terra.

"Snap out of it!" Junko grabbed at Terra, only to be thrown back against the right wall."Oh fuck..." Inscribed on the wall in pink cake frosting, was the number one and a message.

Greetings, Investigators.

You can call me, The Mastermind.

Kiriguri is now a "Cute Little Creature".

You'll need the help of your loser jungle friends in order o find out the rest of the story.

But Hurry...

The Clock is ticking, and you don't want to learn your fate if you lose...

Oh wait!

Death and Execution brings only rebirth and a return to the truth!

Choose wisely who dies, fore it may be the difference...

60/60 Students remain?

1:23:45 left to investigate...


	5. Murder!

Chapter 5

Love, Hatred and Despair pt. 5 (ab)normal school days

Murder!

I don't own Dangan Ronpa.

We always have a choice. You just have to deal with the consequences of said choice. - Unknown

Junko looked over at Terra and Kazemon. Terra's pale skin had turned a light shade of olive and Kazemon was following behind her, even closer than before.

"Why are you following so close to Terra, Kazemon?" Veemon questioned, Kazemon's gaze locked on Terra.

"Mistress Terra saved me from this evil siren girl!" Kazemon exclaimed as Junko watched them.

"Evil siren girl?" She questioned and Kazemon turned.

"Yep!"

"Is there a more scientific name for them?"

"Probably."

"What is it then?"

"No clue." Kazemon's outfit deteriorated into vines and pieces of leather.

"Let's go, Kazemon." Kyoko remarked and the two of them hurried out of the room.

"Now what?" Kotoko questioned."Go after her?"

"No, I think those two can handle themselves." Junko answered and pulled out her ElectroID. The two of them left the room, Junko texting in the process.

"Who are you texting?"

"Miguel."

"Why?"

"Well, the message on the wall said something about needing our jungle friends to figure out the whole story." Fairymon answered and Junko nodded.

"But still, how do we know they're in the jungle?" Veemon added

"That's easy." A voice explained as a large cloud of thick white smoke walked up to them."We just look for any signals they may have sent out."

"And you are?" Junko snapped as she tried to make out the figure within the smoke.

"Chihiro Fujisaki, Super High School Level Programmer." Chiciro explained.

"What's with all the smoke?" Kotoko questioned.

"Due to all the firestorm surrounding me, this was considered a necessary precaution."

"Why?" Sonia questioned.

"I'm a crossdresser.." Almost immediately, a half-dozen missiles suddenly entered the cloud. "Just stop that!" She turned the smoke off, revealing himself. He wore a dark green jacket and brown skirt with knee-high black socks and white shoes.

"I still don't see why people have a problem with you." Veemon whispered as a troll in a police uniform appeared.

"You're all under arrest for accepting Chihiro for who he is." The Troll explained, only to be stabbed by Junko."Assualt! That's a second crime!"

"Can we call being in this hellhole the third?" A different voice responded and Sonia turned. Standing on a nearby was a teenage girl with a long white braid. she was dressed in a turquoise sailor fuku with a red ascot. A sheath was strung around her back, containing a shinai(bamboo kendo sword).

"Never mind." The troll whispered and faded away.

"If that's an actual troll, he's a coward." A second voice explained. It was a second teenage girl, dressed in a white blouse and black skirt, platinum blonde hair trailing down to her neck. In her hands, was a black wide-brimmed hat. "Protection for secrets! Time to pay up!"

"Explanation?" Junko accused.

"That's our "protection"." Chihiro explained as the two girls approached them.

"Pay up or no protecto for you." Girl #2 exclaimed, Junko stabbing the hat away from her hands.

"I can personally protect myself, thank you very much." Junko responded as Veemon jumped onto her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Veemon added, pumping her left arm.

"Oh really? Are you so sure about that?" Girl #1 taunted, pulling out her shinai.

"Yep." She held the knife in front of her, waiting for her opponent to strike. The shinai flew to the left, Junko jabbing her blade at the opponent, hitting her just as she was hit.

"Draw." The Girl #2 announced as both Junko and Girl #2 sheathed their weapons.

"Peko Pekoyama, Super High School Level Swordswoman." Peko watched Junko,

"Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Tamer."

"You still have to pay up!"

"Let her be, Harunojo." A voice explained as a figure walked up to them. It was a teenage boy, slightly short for his age. He wore an unbuttoned black jacket with a white shirt and black tie along with black pants. Both the jacket and pant had faint grey lines going down upon them. He wore grayish white shoes with the socks covered. He had short blondish brown hair and a black eye-patch with a white swirling dragon on it, covering his right auburn eye."Didn't I explain to you this isn't how we're doing things?!"

"Yes, but you're getting soft, aren't you?" Girl #1 responded as The Boy looked at her.

"Until we're out of here, we need to work with the others."

"Fine." Junko looked over at Peko.

"Who are those two?" Junko whispered.

"The girl is Harunojo Kuzuryu, **Super High School Level Little Sister**. The boy is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, **Super High School Level Gangster**." Peko explained.

"Super High School Level Little Sister?" Veemon whispered.

"Just go with it."

"Sounds good." They looked over at Chihiro, who was typing something on a tablet.

"Chihiro, what are you doing?" Kotoko questioned as a sly grin came over Chihiro.

"Becoming God." Chihiro responded, a cyan crystal cocoon suddenly surrounding him. At that same moment, a girl left her room and entered the hallway. Behind her, was a grayish black cat. She was dressed in a white blouse and black jacket with a multiple layered black skirt and black knee-high stockings. Her feet were adorned with red high heel mary janes and twin drill ponytails. The cat wore a frilly white collar with a black ribbon around it.

"And you are?" Junko questioned.

"Celestia Ludenburg, **Super High School Level Gambler**." Celestia explained and then pointed at her cat." And that's Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg."

"Seriously?" Veemon responded."You named your cat?"

"Yep!" The cat approached Chihiro's coocon, pawing at it. A bright light then surrounded it, which is why cats should never touch cyan cocoons. The cat suddenly grew, becoming an anthro cat. A Trenchcoat and low cut t-shirt appeared on it's torso. It looked down at itself, wondering what had happened to her.

"Chéri, are you all right?" Celestia questioned

"What do you think?!" Chéri responded, looking herself over. She moved away from the cocoon and over to her master."What am I?"

"You're a NekoGamblermon." Fairymon explained as Cheri looked at her.

**NekoGamblermon**

**Champion, Virus**

**Fairymon: NekoGamblermon, what happens when you combine greed, cats, and digital data for some reason**

Junko's ElectroID then went off. She pulled it out and gasped.

"What is it?" Kotoko questioned

"They found her." Junko answered and the four of them headed back to their room. They headed towards Junko's side and sat on her bed. The ElectroID just sat on her bed right in front of them, cycling through the pictures.

"That Mastermind seriously did a number to her." Veemon remarked. Kirigiri's naked and broken body covered the screen. A cheesy golden katana hung out of her body and her broken limbs in a flailing position.

"Cause of death was definitely wound to the heart." Kotoko said.

**Truth Bullet "Cause of Death" Acquired!**

"Do you seriously have to announce that?"

"Yes, The Author has too." A voice explained and a Penguin approached them."This definitely isn't Dear Internet." He was promptly pulled by some scantily-clad girl.

"That was truly WTF." Fairymon responded and the lights suddenly went out. A scream pierced through the air, the lights coming back on soon after.

"No..." Junko looked in front of her.

The familiar tune played.

Kotoko's bloody corpse laid right in front of her. Her hands, impaled into the wall with spikes. Her face was formed into a wide, evil grin. She had been stripped of all her clothes, showing off her lack of a bust to all. Her chest had been stabbed multiple times with a bladed weapon. Under Kotoko, was a piece of paper. Junk walked over to her friend's body, picking the piece of paper up.

Because of you, they must all pay

She took a quick picture of the paper and left her room. Outside, Monokuma waited.

"Hello, Junko." It greeted, Junko pulling her knife out once again.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just wanted to open a door for you."

"That isn't why you're here."

"You're very observant, Junko. It's almost if you've done thi- Oh wait, you have!" Monokuma got a swift kick from Junko.

"You're Ishimaru."

"No."

"Some hacker who claimed to have taken one of my eyes and placed it into his head?"

"Nope."

"A Super High School Level Illusionist?"

"You've been reading fanfiction, haven't you?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"But you are the mastermind?"

"Yep!"

"Why don't you show your true identity, then?"

"We've already done that before with the former mastermind."

"I didn't know!" A door then opened, revealing a comatose Toko."Did you kill Kyoko?"

"Yep, she knew too much!" Monokuma teleported away and Junko and Veemon walked over to the open door."Happy Investigating!"

In the doorwell, laid Toko. BlackGatomon stood over her, waiting for something.

"What's wrong?" Veemon said.

"I'm waiting for Syo to appear!" BlackGatomon snapped and Junko facepalmed. Syo then spontaneously popped up, pulling out her "genoscissors".

"Let's see what made Gloomy go out." Syo muttered, dusting herself off.

"Hello Syo." Junko greeted and Syo turned.

"Hello former mastermind." Syo taunted casually.

"First, I suspect there was something much more complicated going on back then. Second, It's Super High School Level Tamer now."

"Whatever." The two girls stepped farther into the room, Syo becoming even more joyful for some reason. Junk quickly found out why.

The familiar tune played once again.

Byakuga Togami laid on the floor, his head smashed in. Aoi Asahina was beside him, her head also smashed in.

"How could they do this to my beloved!" Syo shouted as everyone else just looked at her."I'm the only who get's to murder my beloved Togami!"

"It's official. She's blown her top." Veemon explained.

"I think she did so a while ago." BlackGatomon added. Junko approached the bodies noticing a second piece of paper.

It was the decisions of fools that will get you all killed

"Somebody definitely holds a grudge." Junko thought."They definitely died from blows to the head."

_**Truth Bullet "Cause of Death #2" Acquired!**_

She approached Byakuga's body. He laid face down on the ground, but his stomach was slightly raised. Junko got down on her knees and examined the area."Here we go." She pulled a manila folder out from under the body and stared at it. The folder was titled one word, Despair. She opened the folder up, pulling out a single piece of paper.

Junko Enoshima was not the mastermind behind both the School Life of Mutual Killing and the Island Life of Mutual Killing.

It is unknown who the actual one in control is.

She is our savior. She is the only one who can free us from our fate.

We must reunite her with a "black cat".

Only then, can these murders stop.

However, we must be willing work with any and all allies we can find.

Then, this nightmare will finally end for all of us, living and dead...

She closed the folder.

_Truth Bullet "Despair Folder" Acquired!_

"What the fuck did that mean?" She thought and headed out the door. Then she stopped. Standing at the far end of the hallway, was Makoto Naegi.

"Where the heck am I now?" Makoto announced and just stood there. Junko ran towards him. Naegi then just fell over, a kunai sticking out of his head. She reached Makoto a few seconds later, his body promptly disappearing.

"Huh?" She thought as she looked around.

"Hello Junko." A voice whispered.

"Who are you?!"

"Has it really been that long since we last shown our face to one another?"

"Uh..." A girl walked out of the shadows.

"Misa Naegi, Super High School Level Kunoichi. The true "Makoto"."

Notes:

I have reached a new record. Most murders in a single chapter of a Fangan Ronpa!

Also, I'm going to take In the Beginning down, which is going to be replace by something much more interesting...

Fun Fact: There are three easter eggs hidden in the chapter. Each of them relate to a different Dangan Ronpa fanfic.

Fun Fact: Chiaki Nanami was going to appear in this chapter, mocking Chihiro. She'll probably appear later.

The one behind the murders is pretty easy to figure out, you just have to dive deep into the lore...


	6. And the culprit is

Chapter 6

Love, Hatred and Despair pt. 6 (ab)normal school days

And The Culprit is...

I don't own any of the franchises here.

For all the darkness, there must be light.- Unknown.

"Slight explanation, please?" Junko explained.

"Sure." Misa answered."Basically, every time we're murdered, we eventually come back and get there memories back."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Misa then started to walk away, with Junko following behind."You're at point zero. "Point Zero?"

"That is the where your descendants begin from."

"Huh?"

"Basically, the original you, then come the descendants after you."

"Oh."

"This is confusing!" Veemon shouted and Misa looked at him.

"Well, that's how it works."

[Despair Pollution Noise]

Some fat guy's body laid slumped over, right in front of them.

"Another dead body?!" Junko remarked and knelt down on the ground.

"Yep." Misa answered, doing the same. No injuries covered his body, with only thing being some foul odor emanating from the corpse.

"Can we just continue on? The smell is ruining my appetite!"

_**Truth Bullet "Weird Smell" Acquired!**_

"Okay then..." Junko made a quick examination of the body, finding glass shards in the corpse's mouth.

**Truth Bullet "Glass Shards" Acquired!**

"Lets go." Then Junko's ElectroID went off.

SHSLTamer logged in.

SHSLKunoichi logged in.

SHSLPerformer: Hey gals.

SHSLTamer: Kotoko, you're alive?

SHSLKunoichi: I'm guessing I'm not the only one who was reborn.

SHSLTamer: Kyoko also.

SHSLKunoichi: I guess I'm a little behind.

SHSLPreformer: Meet me down at the elevator.

SHSLTamer: Sounds Good.

SHSLTamer logged out.

SHSLKunoichi logged out.

SHSLPerformer logged out.

They bumbled around the place for an hour before finding the elevator.

"Good. You're here."

Kotoko leaned on the elevator door. Her skin was now dark red and curved pink devil horns had grown out of her skull. Fairymon stood right beside her, scared. "What happened to you?" Junko questioned and Kotoko looked at her.

"I woke up here, like this and Fairymon is freaking out." Sonia and QueenChessmon then ran up to them.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Junko pried the elevator door's open and the group entered the elevator. The elevator then started up, making it's slow descent down to the basement.

"Can this stupid thing go any faster?"

"No." Monokuma's voice came over the speaker, everyone groaning.

"Why not?" Veemon questioned.

"Nobody complained beforehand."

"That was... useless."

"Yep."

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. Everyone exited out, finding themselves at another set of doors and Monokuma then appeared.

"Is this the group you've chosen?"

"Yep." Junko answered and the doors opened.

"Good luck." Monokuma taunted and they headed in. Inside, there were white walls and blood red carpets. Situated in the middle of the room, was a lectern with a touchscreen on it. The four of them and the three cute little creatures approached the lectern. The touchscreen immediately turned on, displaying all the evidence they had found.

"The seven of you must now use the evidence gathered to decipher who the killer is!" Monokuma announced and teleported away.

"Great."

"Let's start with the first murder, Misa's."

The first crime scene then appeared on the touchscreen.

"If Misa is a girl, why is the crime scene of a boy's body?" Sonia asked, Misa pulling out a kunai.

"It's a long and complicated story." Misa answered, poking Sonia in the leg.

"Cause of death, definitely was the cheesy golden katana." Kotoko added, focusing the image with one of her long black nails.

"In that case, what happened to the murder weapon?" Everyone turned towards

"The Mastermind grabbed it and used it to kill Kirigiri." Junko answered, displaying Kirigiri's naked and broken body on the mountain of junk.

"I guess that explains things." Misa responded as the screen then showed Kotoko's naked and formerly deceased body.

"Now they're just imitating other murders!" Kotoko shouted and everyone looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Junko accused.

"I have my ways."

"Who did it then?"

"Kanon Nokajima and Leon Kuwata." Monokuma then appeared.

"Congratulations! You've solved the murder of your comrades! However, you now must face the two of them in simultaneous combat with you and those cute little creatures!"

"Why?"

"The Jungle crew completed there's in about a minute with a drunk guessing it right."

"That's kind of sad."

"You can't be for real!"

"I am." A door then opened and the seven of them headed through. On the other side, stood Leon Kuwata and Kanon Nokajima armed with baseball bats. Kanon was dressed in a high school girls' sailor uniform. Her shoulder length blonde hair was partially held up by a black ribbon covered in white lace and her shale eyes were focused upon them. Leon was dressed in a white t-shirt decorated with a skull and white jacket with a popped collar partially over the shirt and black pants with black shoes. He had a red goatee and red spiked hair. Standing beside them, were two warriors. The warrior on the left, was a man dressed in bright pink armor. The warrior on the right, was an anthro lion wearing only a pair of black pants but, had an awesome set of abs..

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

**Crusadermon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Veemon: Contrary to being a virus, that is a royal knight.**

**Leomon**

**Champion, Vaccine**

**Leomon: #PantsWearingLion**

"What was your great and enlightening motive for murdering a few people?" Junko accused and the girl laughed.

"Revenge." Kanon answered, her opponents facepalming.

"That's seriously all you want?" Kotoko accused.

"Oh you don't understand. This was all for him." Kanon pointed at Leon, who was already making his way to the exit. The door then closed and Leomon pulled Leon back.

"And as the added bonus..." Kanon raised her hand, causing a spotlight to shine upon a girl in a giant birdcage.

"If you fail, she dies." The Girl was dressed in a sailor-like blue-and-white schoolgirl outfit with a pink bow on the front with a dark blue plaid skirt and thigh-high black socks and her brown buckled shoes. For some reason, her eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"Sounds good." Misa responded and threw a kunai into Kanon's head, killing her instantly.

"Well that was easy." Junko added and looked over at Leon, who's bat was shaking in his hands.

"It's funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of you, this all happened." Junko stared at Leon.

"What do you mean?"

"You just had to tempt us, didn't you? You just had to make us ask questions. You knocked the first domino down... leading all of us to the point right now, right here with the two of us staring the other person down."

"From the very point you walked down the halls of Hope Peak's, you were still in control of you. You could of just not done whatever you did and lived out your lives, eventually and maybe, confronting me?!"

"You are a snake, Enoshima. And what do you do with snakes?"

"You leave them alone?"

"You cut their heads off." Leon jumped into the air, pulling his bat back. As he reached Junko, he slammed the bat and missed.

**Veemon armor digivolve too... Draoniamon!**

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Leon taunted and swung the bat, only to connect with Junko's combat knife.

Fist of the Beast King!

Double Despair Slash!

The lion shaped projectile flew right over Draoniamon, who retaliated with a quick slashes against him.

"Fairymon, help them out!" Kotoko shouted.

"QueenChessmon, do the same!" Sonia added, Fairymon and QueenChessmon nodding.

**Fairymon armor digivolve too... BalletFairymon!**

"I'll get Sayaka." Misa explained, stabbing a different kunai into the wall. She grabbed onto the first one, throwing a few more into the wall. She jumped from kunai to kunai as Crusadermon got up.

"Need some help, Leomon?"

"Sure thing." Leomon answered and Crusadermon approached him.

"Let's do this."

**Spiral Masquerade!**

Crusadermon slashed four times at BalletFairymon and Draoniamon, causing them to revert back to Veemon and Fairymon.

"Great." Junko thought and kicked Leon in the groin.

"Hey!" Leon responded, Junko grabbing onto him.

"Horses love that stuff." Junko knocked Leon to the ground, putting her left foot upon him. While that happened, QueenChessmon sparred with both Leomon and Crusadermon.

**Heart Breaker!**

QueenChessmon jabbed her staff through Leomon, killing him.

"One down, one to go." QueenChessmon remarked, now sparring against Crusadermon.

Misa now hung almost at the top, one swing away from the cage.

"Naegi, is that you?" Sayaka accused and Misa nodded.

"Yes, it's me." Misa answered and jumped onto the cage. "Time to get you out of here." She opened the door and entered the birdcage."Are you all right?" She removed the blindfold and Sayaka looked at her.

"You lied. You're not Naegi."

"I am, Sayaka..." Sayaka got closer to her, hands balled-up."It's a long story."

"You lied!" Sayaka was then surrounded by a black outline. Her hair darkened to a dark purple, her socks became black knee-high fishnet stockings and matching opera gloves appeared upon her arms. Her breasts

grew and her lips darkened to a purplish black. Her shoes darkened, changing into black stilettos. Her hair lengthened, now reaching her thighs and her eyes grew slightly bigger. Finally, her nails darkened to blackish purple color and the blue-and-white schoolgirl outfit changed into a slutty black-and-purple schoolgirl outfit."Now, you will pay." Sayaka then pulled out a microphone.

"Sayaka..." Sayaka grabbed onto Misa, pulling the two of them to the ground. The two plummeted to the ground safely, stopping the fight.

"Time for a little performance!" Sayaka held the microphone up to her lips."Despairing Love!"

"How 'bout, no?" Leon answered and ran over to Sayaka, knocking the mic away. Sayaka smiled and laughed.

"Kill me."

"Huh?"

"Across many worlds... The two of us at each other's throats. Sometimes, you win. Other times, I win. In the end, it all doesn't matter. We're all monsters, giving up our humanity the minute we walked through those wooden doors." Leon walked over to Sayaka and held his hand out.

"We have a long road ahead, monsters or not." Sayaka shook his hand and everyone left.

'Come find me, Junko...'

51/60? students remain...

Note:

Anti-climatic yes, but it felt fitting. Sorry this took so long!

Fun fact: The reason why Kanon doesn't get to go into detail is quite simple. It would just be rehashing of stuff explained in the in-game novel for Dangan Ronpa Another Episode...


	7. Now with 50 more murder!

Chapter 7

The Genocide of Byakuga Togami

Now with 50% more murder!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Digimon.

Somedays, you can never stop fate. -Unknown

Junko, Kotoko and their partners headed back to their room. After the trial, they both wanted to relax.

"At least that's done." Junko remarked, noticing a body impaled to the wall.

[Despair Pollution Noise]

It was a teenage girl, dressed in just a slightly unbuttoned short sleeve shirt and a red miniskirt with cream-colored sockless loafers. Her long chestnut hair was wet and her hands were impaled into the wall with scissors.

"Great, another murder." Veemon added as they examined the body.

"Thankfully, the culprit is obvious." Misa explained, walking up to them.

"What are you talking about?" Fairymon responded.

"It's Genocider Syo."

"That crazy murderer that shares its body with that author?" Junko answered, looking at Misa.

"Yes, but she doesn't usually just murder people." The two of them headed to Byakuga's room and Misa knocked.

Byakuga immediately opened the door, allowing them inside.

"Hey weren't you dead?" Junko accused and Byakuga laughed.

"Yes, but the afterlife immediately kicked me out." Byakuga answered and the two girls entered.

"So, I'm guessing you were too heirous for them." Misa joked and Junko looked at her.

"That wasn't even funny." Lilithmon remarked and Byakuga sat down on the bed.

"What's is what you need to talk about?"

"Syo is going around murdering people!"

"That cannot be possible." Byakuga led them over to a closet, sliding the door open.

[Despair Pollution Noise]

Toko's body hung motionless in front of them along with a kicked stool.

A note was taped to her stomach.

Dear cruel world,

Today, I have decided this world isn't worth it without my beloved.

Because of this, I leave this world in tears...

Toko Fukawa

"That still doesn't make any sense." Junko added, heading towards the door and exited.

"She's dead!" Lilithmon remarked."What did you expect?"

Misa just stood there.

"Byakuga, are you going to be all right?" She questioned and Byakuga laughed.

"Of course I will, Makoto!" Byakuga answered and Misa left the room, closing the door. Byakuga sat back down on the bed, starting to cry.

"Sex?"

"No." He approached the desk, pulling a notebook out and wrote some stuff down.

"Come on, it'll get your mind off of your friend!"

"Let's see... my friend just committed suicide and her murderous alter-ego is now going around killing people. I think sex at this or any moment is going to improve this situation!" He left the room, slamming the door behind him and cleared his. Lilithmon opened the door back up and followed behind. Byakuga examined the body, placing his hands on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for identification."

He searched the corpse's clothes, finding nothing and noticed the method of impalement.

"How..." A bright flash came over him, showing Toko watching him for a brief second. "Now I'm just going crazy."

"You called that ninja girl, Makoto."

"That isn't her name."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Head back to the room and wait there."

"Fine!" Lilithmon stormed off back to Byakuga's room while he made one more look over the body.

"Here we go." He finally pulled out the ElectroID, taking a quick glance at it. "So you're Akane Owari. What a fool."

Another flash came over him, showcasing Syo killing Akane. Byakuga held his head. He then pulled out his ElectroID.

SHSLHeir logged in.

SHSLHeir: Do anyone know anyone with medicinal qualities?

SHSLNurse logged in.

SHSLNurse: Like me?

SHSLHeir: No.

SHSLNurse: Well fine then.

SHSLNurse logged off.

SHSLCat logged in.

SHSLCat: I am a SHSL Psychiatrist.

SHSLHeir: Why is your username SHSLCat?

SHSLCat: You'll see.

SHSLHeir: See you tommorrow, my time. Whatever that means.

SHSLCat: Sounds good.

SHSLCat logged out.

SHSLHeir logged out.

"Hello Byakuga." A voice remarked and he turned. Genocider Syo stood right in front of him. However, no skin remained upon her body along with no eyes.

He stared into the endless void.

"Where is she?!"

"Oh, that pathetic husk of a persona?" Syo began to laugh and Byakuga slapped her, causing millipedes to wiggle out of her."She never existed, my love. She was just a seal to prevent me from completing my goal."

"That being?"

"It's in the name, honey."

"You're going to kill everyone."

"Yep!"

Byakuga charged a right hook, slamming his fist into Syo.

"Catch me if you can!"

Syo ran off and Byakuga just stood there. A few minutes later, he headed back to his room.

"Is everything all right?" Lilithmon questioned, Byakuga just sat on his bed. At least now she was dressed in a black gown.

"No!"

"I'm heading out."

"Why?"

"Because I want to try something." Lilithmon headed out the door, Byakuga following behind.

Syo had probably came through the hallway a second time, judging from Aoi's corpse now hanging outside their room.

"She's been working."

"Indeed." Genocider Syo ran towards them, Lilithmon holding her hand out.

"Now you've become a pain." Syo remarked, charging towards them.

"I believe it's the other way around." Just as Syo reached them, Lilithmon slapped her down.

Nazer Nail!

Syo's "skin" turned purple, corroding into dust. A few seconds later, her body reformed itself.

"Darn it!"

"Now what?"

"Run!"

They headed down the hall, constantly making sure Syo was not following them.

"This would be a good time for an explanation!" The two ducked into a convenient closet, closing the door.

"Yep."

Byakuga watched his partner.

"Then what is it?"

"Genocider Syo is not your average murderer."

"What is she then?"

"She is a Reaper."

"A Reaper?"

"Digimon-like creatures that are designed to murder human and digimon alike without care or mercy."

"Digimon?"

"Short for digital monsters."

"Okay, so how are we supposed to defeat it?"

"Only one person has ever defeated one, Byakuga Togami."

"That's me."

"But I doubt you have the prowess to do so."

"You underestimate me, Byakuga Togami? I'll show you."

He exited the closet, getting immediately killed by Syo.

"Where am I now?" Byakuga thought, looking around.

He was floating in some kind of empty black infinite void.

"A great hero you once were. Now, you're just some washed-up overconfident idiot who believes they're ruler of everything." A voice taunted.

"Who are you and why do you taunt me?"

"I am Azulongmon, Digimon Sovereign of the East." A bright flash appeared above him, revealing a light blue Chinese dragon covered in chain with some weird mask on his head. "I have watched all of you, especially you and the tamer."

"Tamer?"

"Yes. Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Tamer."

"I thought she was a Fashionista."

"Well, future generations after her dulled the Enoshima legacy. Now back to the point..."

"Not that I care." A bolt of lightning struck the "ground" in front of him.

"Then I'll make a deal with you."

"As in?"

"You slay her, and I'll give Toko back."

"Fine."

A bright flash came over him, and Byakuga found himself back in his room. For some reason, when you die, you end up in front of a bed.

"Feeling much better, Byakuga?" Lilithmon questioned and Byakuga nodded.

"Sure." Byakuga answered and dusted himself off."This we'll be easy."

He quickly stormed out, leaving Lilithmon behind.

'Byakuga, do you miss me?'

The words burrowed into his head as he tried to find their source. Syo wasn't anywhere near him for once and no one else was in the hallway.

"Come out!" He shouted, continuing to look around for the person.

'You're funny, Byakuga!'

He headed away from the rooms, heading somewhere. He made a few turns, eventually ending up in front of a door, probably leading to a classroom. He opened the door, heading to the nearest desk. He quickly sat down, placing his head down on the table and started to sob.

"Stop speaking into my head."

'Am I hurting you, Byakuga?'

"Yes! Yes you truly are!"

'You're so funny, Byakuga!'

He covered his ears, to no avail.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!"

'We made a promise, Byakuga.'

"I have no memory of said promise!"

"Of course you don't. So I'll sum it up for you."

"What is it then?!"

"That you would never leave me and I would never leave you."

Another flash, revealing Toko comforting him.

'Now go out and fight!'

"Sometimes the good guys have to lose." The flash went away and Byakuga got up, leaving the classroom.

"No..."

The bodies of the Class 78 lined the walls. But unlike the first body, they were all killed in a different way.

"See? I'm not the only one who can murder a bunch people!" Syo taunted and Byakuga looked down at the ground.

'No matter what, never give up...'

From a distance, a BlackGatomon watched from the door of Junko and Kotoko's room. She quickly slipped a note under the door and pulled out a pocketwatch, making a quick glance at it.

"I guess the visit to my former master I was going to have will just have to wait then..." A sphere of butterflies surrounded her, leaving behind nothing.

Byakuga looked at Syo, a cocky grin forming over his face.

"You're on, Syo." He answered...

1:22:30:13 left to investigate

42/60 Students Remain

Notes:

There was a different plan for this chapter, but that plot point will be resolved later.

It is coming and no one is safe...


	8. Genocide

Chapter 8

Genocide

I don't own dangan ronpa or digimon.

It is easy to destroy, but hard to create. -unknown

He stared at each one of the bodies, attempting to find any clue to the culprit.

* * *

><p>Nagito Komaeda headed towards his room, minding his own business. Lucemon followed right behind, probably thinking up a scheme to bring out more "hope" to the students.<p>

"Well this is interesting..."

Toko Fukawa stood inches from a wall, staring at it.

"Are you all right?"

* * *

><p>He looked over at Nagito.<p>

"Yes I am!

"Then why are you staring at a wall?"

"I am examining a dead body."

"You're staring a blank wall covered in brown felt."

"That isn't what I see."

"Then get your eyes checked. The hopes of this world lie upon all of us and you have decided to stare at a wall? While I am not one to disturb this great balance..."

* * *

><p>Nagito pulled out a small knife, stabbing it through Toko's back and into her heart. He then pulled the knife out,<p>

"May that be your lesson." Nagito and Lucemon then continued on to their room, humming some song.

* * *

><p>He woke up, once again in his bed.<p>

"Did I die again?" Byakuya remarked.

Lilithmon then nodded.

"This is your third time." Lilithmon remarked and Byakuya looked at her.

"Don't remind me." Lilithmon quietly watched him."Why are you watching me?!"

'She cares about you, Byakuya! Just like I do!'

"If you care about me so much, why don't you shut up?" "What are you even talking about?"

He got out of the bed, dusting himself off and headed off.

* * *

><p>Junko walked up to her door, finding a note.<p>

If you are reading, I'm sorry. I was hoping we could have a little reunion but,

I used up the last of my free time.

Now, it'll be a while before I can talk to you face to face.

But, I believe you and I will be together soon.

Good Luck,

-Victoria

P.S. Do you still remember me?

She stared down at the letter for a few minutes, putting it in her purse.

"Veemon are you coming?"

Veemon ran up to her and the two headed out.

* * *

><p>He examined the bodies once more.<p>

"What am I missing?"

'I know!'

"What is it?

Junko then walked up to him.

"If you ask what I'm doing, I will head to my last resort."

* * *

><p>What are you doing, Toko?"<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya pressed the button down on the watch.<p>

Nuclear Strike beginning in three, two, one."

An extremely bright light came over them.

When it cleared away, there location was in ruin...

1:22:25:03

16/60? students remain...

Notes:

Well that was easy...


	9. Come Together, Class 78

Chapter 9

The Genocide of Byakuga Togami pt 3 (ab)normal school days

Come Together, Class 78

I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Digimon

* * *

><p><em>Those blinded by emotions are the easiest to control. -Airy, Bravely Default<em>

Byakuya Togami opened his eyes.

"Good Job."

He turned, noticing a familiar face.

Toko Fukawa stood in front of him, an expression of worry filled her face.

"Toko..." Toko pushed him away.

"Do you realize what you've caused?"

Byakuya only stared.

"No?"

"They're all dead... because of you."

He looked down at his feet, noticing the black void underneath.

"Where are we?"

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"And that would be?"

"Why?"

"They pissed me off."

"There are more civil ways of dealing with people."

Toko then began to fade away.

"Now what?"

"Meet you on the other side!"

He opened his eyes.

"Where now?"

"We're back here."

Byakuya dusted himself off. Lilithmon stood in front of him with Byakuya beside.

"What the fuck?" BlackGatomon then jumped onto Byakuya #2's left shoulder.

"Now things make very tiny sense?"

"No."

He was handed a mirror.

"This should help it out."

He looked down at the glass, revealing Toko's face.

"This can't be possible!"

"And yet it is."

"I may have not told the whole story."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Yes."

Byakuya nodded as "Toko" only looked on.

"When Byakuya defeated Syo, turns out he was cursed with false sight."

"False Sight?"

"It prevents one from seeing the true form of people, always showing the illusion they're hiding behind."

"Toko" glared at Lilithmon.

"This would have been beneficial earlier!"

"I only found out after you nuked the place."

"How?"

"I searched the archives of the DLI."

"DLI?"

"Demon Lords Incorporated, of course."

"And what is the purpose of it?"

"To keep the supply of Demon Lords under control."

"Is that seriously a legitimate problem?"

"Yep."

"Moving on..."

"Toko" pulled upon her left braid.

"You people aren't helping!"

"In that case..."

Byakuya motioned for Toko.

"Let's go."

The four of them headed out, immediately taking a right turn. This hallway was similar to all the others, except for the missing lights.

"What is your ingenious plan now?"

"We go Kyoko hunting." "Kyoko hunting?"

"We need gather everyone of the "first" mutual killing game."

"So how is that going to fix our situation?"

"I'll explain later."

A creature slowly approached them and Toko took a step back.

"Scared, already?"

"No!"

Byakuya facepalmed.

"You are. You always were."

Toko ignored him, heading farther in.

"You smell familiar."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Terra the Faemon. Kazemon is around here somewhere.

"Hi...?"

"Now what brings you to my hallway?"

"We are looking for a Kyoko Kirigiri."

"Haven't seen her."

"Probably because you are her."

"Impossible!"

"Maybe you've forgotten?"

Toko then pulled her left pair of scissors out.

"Just go with it and I won't slit that meaningless throat out."

Terra flinched and Toko moved the scissors towards her throat.

"Toko..."

"What?" "We can't just go to the level that Syo went to."

She looked at Byakuya.

"However, if we really need to get everyone together, we need to use some force."

"Do you want a murder to happen?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Want to go fight a demon?"

Terra's eye widened, leaning in to Toko.

"Well I guess that worked."

Lilithmon immediately received a harsh glare from Toko.

"When?"

"You know where the elevator is?"

"Yep!"

"Grab Kazemon and head that way. We'll get there eventually."

"Sounds good."

*whistle*

Kazemon then ran up to them.

"Come on."

The two of them ran off, hopefully towards the elevator.

"Who's next?"

"Junko."

They headed back to the rooms in silence.

Junko stood outside her room, rereading a piece of paper.

"I'm in."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Reading body language."

"Oh."

"Just head to the elevator."

Junko and Veemon then ran off in the direction of Terra and Kazemon.

"Twelve left to go."

"Where to next?"

"Misa?"

"Sounds good."

They headed down the hallway, reaching Misa's door pretty quickly.

"You should have made the hallway longer then!"

The complaint was ignored and the four waited.

Misa eventually opened the door, allowing them in. A weird imp creature stood behind her, dressed in a black cloth cloak. It held its face away from them, as if it was attempting to disappear.

"Ready to fight some undead creature?"

"With pleasure." Misa headed towards the door, the creature following behind."Let's do this, Ninjomon."

Ninjomon

Champion, Data

The Author: That is why the hallway is short. For awesome ninja stuff!

"Thanks Stupid!"

An anvil then fell on Byakuya's head, to no effect.

"How about we just continue on?"

"Sounds good."

They continued on, taking all sorts of hallways and turns and eventually reached the pool.

"Who designed this place?"

"If I knew, I would murder them."

"And you complained after I threatened Terra."

"That's different."

"It isn't."

The two of them slipped in and headed towards the bleachers. An older girl sat at the top, dressed in a white sailor fuku with ripped sleeves and bandages across her arms and legs. A scar trailed down her face and her ghostly white hair flowed down. Even her blue skirt was barely able to hide her muscles. A woman sat beside her, dressed only in a white bra and a black skirt. On her left arm, a silver snake was attached to her arm and a red cape covered her right leg. Two long green braids flowed almost down to her ankles, covered with a pair of "leg boots". Two yellow reptillian eyes stared towards them, making the pair take a tiny step back.

"Seriously, I believe that's an OC digimon."

"I bet not."

"You're on."

They approached the pair slowly, possibly afraid of getting cooties.

"We are not!"

It took them twenty more minutes. Mostly due to the two arguing over said fact.

"I bet ten bucks I can freak the two of them out with a striptease."

"Uh sure..."

The woman slammed the money down upon the table, pulling her bra off.

"Are we sure we should approach them?"

"Hey, come down here?"

"Why?"

"We want to talk and I forgot your name!"

Byakuya immediately facepalmed.

"Her name is Sakura, for fuck sake."

Sakura looked on, chuckling a tiny bit.

"Have you seen Aoi by any chance?"

The woman gaze then focused upon them.

"That girl with the dolphin? We haven't seen her in a while." The woman remarked.

"Check the kitchen perhaps." Sakura added as Toko stared at the woman.

"Care to introduce yourself?"

"Sure, Mervamon at your service!"

Mervamon

None, None

Mervamon: As one of the Olympos Twelve, it is my job to beat up whatever the fuck I want. Sadly, things have incredibly peaceful and there's been nothing to fight.

"People are getting murdered!" Lilithmon remarked.

"That reminds me. There's a dead body in the changing room lobby."

Toko looked at Byakuya.

"The nice thing to do in this situation is just head to the elevator."

"Why?"

"Want to beat something up?" Byakuya suggested.

"Of course I do!"

"Then head to the elevator."

The pair then headed off, leaving Toko and Byakuya along with their digimon. They made way back into the lobby.

It wasn't anything spectacular, just some wooden chairs along the walls and a white desk in between the doors leading to the changing rooms. Finally, a gatling gun right above the desk, deterring anyone from sneaking in.

Then it hit them.

[Despair Pollution Noise]

Nagito Komaeda laid on the ground, arms and legs spread out at a 45 degree angle. An extra, shorter pair of arms and legs were stuck in between Komaeda's limbs. Pink fondue leaked out of the limbs and chest.

"This has been staged.." Lilithmon remarked as trio looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"One does not get extra limbs easily."

"Well duh."

"Even then, the culprit has "marked" them."

Truth Bullet "Lilithmon's Observations" Acquired!

Truth Bullet "Extra Limbs" Acquired!

"Let's just head to the kitchen."

"Sounds good." They left the lobby, heading towards the kitchen.

"I have stupid question."

"Uh... Sure?"

"Why are we both taking this so casually?"

"If we panicked, that's what everyone expects."

"Oh."

"People can actually guess on this?"

"At times, I suppose."

They turned the corner and stopped.

"I have an idea."

"And that would be?"

"Let's fast travel!"

"Wasn't that only for the game?"

"Who cares!"

A bright light surrounded the group, transporting them to a door.

BlackGatomon then jumped off of Byakuya's shoulder, opening the door and revealed the kitchen.

"Definitely don't want to do that again."

They headed inside.

It was the same kitchen as before, only double the size.

Aoi cowered in the back corner, head in her

"Hello Byakuya and Toko."

"Where are you?"

"Me? You crack me up!"

"You didn't answer the question."

"What do you see?"

"A Kitchen."

"Obviously."

"So you're the building?"

"Sort of."

"Then what are you?"

"You call me Despair_Admin0."

"What a stupid name."

Toko slowly approached Aoi.

"Are you all right?"

"Yuta..."

"He was a fool, who got himself killed."

She walked away, into the hallway.

"Here's your pay."

A small bag appeared in Byakuya's left hand.

"Take me out of here."

A pair of scissors dug into his chest.

"Nice try. Go along and I'll make it worthwhile."

"Fuck you."

Byakuya and BlackGatomon then disappeared, leaving behind only some dust.

"Where's your partner?" Toko whispered, placing her hand on Aoi's shoulder.

"At my room."

"Grab our fellow classmates of class 78."

Aoi got up, heading out of the room.

"Are you all right?" Lilithmon remarked.

"Yes."

The two slowly made their way to the elevator.

"Just curious, how did they choose the partners?"

"Simple. The mastermind banged his head repeatedly until they began to see things due to blood loss, then they matched their visions up to the actual thing."

"Never mind."

"What do you think Byakuya has planned?"

"I guess we'll have to find out."

They headed towards the elevator...

Notes:

Happy 2015!

All I can say, the results are going to be very... "infectious".

Fun Fact: Makoto has now died 7 times. Six deaths among Digital Despair and Dangan Ronpa Alternate Worlds along with a death in The Ex-Conqueror Diaries on .


	10. End of One Adventure, Start of a New One

Chapter 10

The Genocide of Byakuga Togami pt 4 (ab)normal school days

End of One Adventure, Start of a new one

I don't own dangan ronpa or any other series.

* * *

><p><em>Only you guys have the right to decide your own futures. Of course, that means the responsibility is yours alone as well. But if you truly can't choose… Maybe you could… ha, just make something up for yourselves? All you have is a powerful finishing move that transcends all of that.- Chiaki Nanami- Super Dangan Ronpa 2<em>

It didn't take them that long to get there. However, they had to stop and grab Dolphinmon along the the way. "Seriously, why don't you have him on you." Toko responded.

"I don't like tea." Dolphinmon explained.

"Then what do you drink?" Lilithmon remarked, having stripped offscreen.

"I'll answer that if you put on some clothes."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because its what's right?"

"We are suppose to help our masters murder people. I think this is something we can let philosophers debate upon this later."

They finally reached the elevator, where there classmates were waiting.

Except for one.

"Where's Chichiro?"

"It's a long story."

A teenage girl then walked up to them. A hood with two pointed ears covered her head, but the two could still see her pale pink eyes. The hood was attached to a unzipped pale green hoodie and a pink cat-like backpack. Under the hoodie, she wore a white buttoned shirt and a brown skirt. Black thigh high stockings covered her legs along with a pair of white shoes.

"And who are you? Aoi remarked and Toko looked at her.

"Where were you Aoi?"

"Eating donuts."

Toko facepalmed.

"You truly are useless."

"Do you have a partner, Chiaki?"

"So you're, master."

"No."

"You lie. Ultimate Deletion!"

"What?" Junko remarked, pulling out her combat knife.

"You have 1 minute, then it all goes poof."

Chiaki's body then changed into reddish goop.

'You should know what to do, Byakuya.'

Syo then walked over to the group, snapping her watch upon the left wrist.

"Meet you on the other side."

*There is a longing deep in my heart*

"Nuclear Strike engaging in five seconds."

*so filled with passion yet it keep us apart*

"Nice try, Chiaki."

*that's the irony of how I've learned to love*

A bright light developed them.

_*Opportunities,*_

A mirror was placed in front of her.

"I'm me."

In the reflection, sat Byakuya Togami.

_*They come and they go*_

Lilithmon stood to the right of the bed.

"Yep." Lilithmon answered as Byakuya got up.

_*Uncertainties*_

He quickly got dressed and the two headed out, Lilithmon now fully clothed.

"So how are you two faring?"

Junko and Veemon then walked up to them, a sense of dread on their faces.

_*can make it hard to know*_

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Mukuro."

"And how is that a problem?"

"I just got an invitation for Pretty Princess Murkie's Tea Party from Monokuma #3400 something."

_*we can take a chance*_

Monokuma then walked up to the foursome.

"I am Monokuma #3420."

"What happened to Monokuma's #1-#3419?"

"They were blown up in the two nuclear strikes."

_*and choose to rise above*_

"Let's go find her."

They headed towards Mukuro's room, Kotoko and Fairymon joining them.

"Are we sure we should let demon girl come along?"

"Hey!" Kotoko remarked as they reached Mukuro's room.

_*You give me strength*_

Inside, it was a lot of pink. Pink walls, pink floors and a very pink WarAngewomon.

_*You shine in my reflections*_

"Mukuro, are you all right?"

_*You light the darkness in my life*_

"Sis, I'm better than great!"

Mukuro then walked up to them. She was dressed in a pink princess dress with matching opera gloves and heels. Pink eyeshadow and blush covered her face and her black hair now reached down to her thighs.

"What the fuck?" Veemon remarked, slowly approaching the pink WarAngewomon.

"I feel... broken." WarAngewomon remarked, her head in her hands.

"Ya think?"

WarAngewomon then gave her a frustated glance. Mukuro then pulled a china tea kettle and some matching tea cups. She placed the assortment of tea stuff on a wooden table, watching her guests.

"This is a tea party after all, why don't you enjoy yourselves?"

_*that is my life*_

The foursome sat down and were handed a tea cup. The tea was poured and the biscuits were passed around for all that wanted some.

Junko took a quick glance at her partner, noticing the mountain of biscuits she was sitting on.

"I was hungry."

Everyone laughed and Byakuya's electroID then went off. He gave a quick glance directed towards Lilithmon, walking out.

"Hello?"

"How are you doing?" It was a familiar voice, but not one he knew.

"Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten, Byakuya?"

"How should I know?"

Meet me at the stairs. We have a lot to talk about."

The caller hung up.

*though there are times that*

He headed towards the stairs.

_*I feel like giving up*_

It took him an hour to get there, mostly due to their current enclosure being designed like a maze. Eventually, among the monotone halls, he found the staircase. Unlike the rest of the floor, it's walls were painted a bright orange and carpeted in burgundy stained hardwood floors.

"I'm here!" Byakuya shouted, rummaging through his pockets and found nothing to really use as a weapon.

"Good."

Sayo walked down the staircase, scissors in hand. She was dressed the same as before, but didn't have bugs crawling out of her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Syo walked down to him, wrapping her arms around him.

_*I know there's reason for living today*_

Byakuya broke away from her.

"No."

Syo sheathed her scissors and laughed.

"Don't you see it now?"

"See what?"

"The Truth."

The two laughed.

"I'll care about you..."

*Our lives our sparkling now*

"And I'll do the same."

_*We're growing up*_

He followed her up the stairs, the duo finding themselves in some sort of metallic blue room with with weird neon green carpets.

"What is this place?"

"An old research base."

A door stood to the right of them. Byakuga grabbed onto the knob, fiddling with it for a few minutes. After finishing that action, Sayo stabbed her left scissor into the lock, forcing the door open. Inside, the room wasn't anything special, just a few wooden tables and a file cabinet and a window. The two rushed over to it, looking outside.

Instead of the burnt-city-after-a-nuclear-strike-look one expects, a vibrant forest filled with creatures was shown outside. They turned their focus away from the window, moving onto the filing cabinet.

"Methodical or easy?"

The two knocked the file cabinet on it's side and removed the drawers.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"What do you mean?"

Byakuya gave her a stern glance.

"I'm going for hire." "Huh?"

"Whoever gives me the most food gets to choose who I kill."

"You... don't want money?"

"It's useless here."

Byakuya then fell over.

"This place is mad."

He pulled some folders out of the cabinet, examining it's contents.

_The first mutual killing game happened in 2312 when the students of Hope Peaks class 65 were forced by the recently invented monobots, who the mastermind had already killed the inventors of in order to cover her tracks. The name of the mastermind was J-_

The lights went out and his eyes became heavy...

Notes:

*Evilly Laughs*


End file.
